Crashing Waves
by Mistress Onyx
Summary: She was being forces to an arrangement that if she refuse death was to come. He was there to plunder and steal. What happens when he steals the wrong thing, will bad luck come from it or will the opposite come. SasuSaku. Pirate Fic. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Well I was sitting in class when I came across this idea and it never left so that's when I decided just to type it up and post it on here.

Well enjoy and remember,

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Crashing Waves

Chapter One

By Mistress Onyx

Soft music played as her pink hair spun around her face. The wind she created from her movements carried the midnight colored fabric as she glided across the circular stage. The rain that poured outside was in sync with the beats of the music and the pink haired goddess' heart. Her movements swift and graceful captivated the audience, that mostly consisted of males. Her movements and music slowed, one final spin of her elegant toedance. Her bubblegum pink hair fell back in place, framing her face and falling down to her waist. She bowed to her awed audience; cheeks flushed, chest heaving in attempt to get as much oxygen. Her emerald eyes filled with the fiery passion.

The packed room filled with awes as the dancer tiptoed off the stage. Applause roared throughout the room, gambling men made offers to own the beauty, the beauty wowed with them with their performance vowed to have her.

" I would give you give you any thing you want for that angel."

"No, Tsunade-sama, allow me to have her."

The said women snorted and ignored the men pitiful pleas, she gotten off her high chair and walked out of the suffocating room out into the hallway. The blond haired women walked down the long narrow hall till she arrived in front of a room. Placing her hand on the knob, Tsunade mind trailed, remembered the day he came

--

_(Flashback:)_

_Rain gently fell against the window, as a normal day went by for the three women. Tsunade would sit behind her desk and would try, and unsuccessfully, to finish her work but would end up getting drunk off her favorite alcoholic drink. Shizune would fuss at Tsunade for being careless while cleaning up all of the empty sake bottles that lingered around the desk. While listening to her mentor and sister like figures argue, Sakura would try to study her lessons of the day but would end up either laugh at the two women or try to stop them before things had gotten out of hand. After all of the fighting, the women would just laughing about it almost forgetting what had happened moments before. To them everyday was perfect._

_--_

_Tsunade sat behind her littered desk, 'working', Sakura sat by the window watching as the waves crashed against the shore and the rain beat gently against the window. The older women looked at the younger women stare out the window, Sakura felt eyes on her and turned around looked innocently at her sensei. Almond colored eyes glared at the younger women as almost saying 'you need to be studying, not looking out the window.' Quickly, Sakura opened the book that sat on her lap, and smiled a sweet, innocent smile to tell her sensei that she studying. Tsunade shook her head at the women,and grinned drunkly at her student when she wasn't paying attention, she had taken in and raise Sakura since the day her parent were taken away from her at an young age. Sakura's mother died because of an incurable sickness and her father was a captain, whose ship went lost at sea. Having no one to take care of the her, Tsunade took Sakura under her wing, teaching her everything she knew from medicine to how to defend her self in every situation._

"_You know Tsunade-sama, you tend to dose off more than me."_

_Tsunade grunted at the pink haired women's comment, "At least I admit that I was lost in my own world." _

_Sakura pouted " How did you know?"_

"_Sakura I have raised you since you were nine years old, I know how you are."_

_Sakura smiled at her sensei and mother like figure. Banging at the door shattered their moment of peace. _

"_Tsunade-sama, enemy navel ship has stormed the docks," Shizune muttered out of breath," The captain of the ship would like to speak with you, at this moment."_

_The fear in Shizune eyes matched the tremble in her voice._

" _Who is the captain, Shizune?" _

_As the said women opened her mouth to speak, the office door exploded open,smoke filled the room and a shadow waltzed in, ignoring the coughing women. As the smoke cleared, leaving a man examining at the three women, his golden eyes piercing their souls. Shizune froze in fear, Tsunade eyes dilated muttering "Yukio the Terrible."_

" _I see you recognized me," Yukio smiked, " Yes, I am Yukio the Terrible, the commander of the elite Water Army naval division, but I'm not here to make war unless you decline my offer." Yukio faced Tsunade before continuing " You see so many years at sea I have grown to feel that something is missing, until one day I had the craziest idea that when I died that I would have no offspring to pass down and continue my legacy, so I decided that I need to find myself a wife that I know I would get the benefits of also not only being a powerful person at sea, but also governing my own place." Yukio said as he made his way to where Sakura was standing and started to circle her._

"_I've heard of your skills . A medic, dancer, a fighter,and this harbor to be inherited. They say that your beauty rivaled the blossoms that you are after, I would to agree. This is why ," he stopped in front of Sakura and grasped her hand, "Your perfect," he said bringing her hand in and kissing her hand. Sakura's face curled in disgust and surprise._

_'__How dare he bring his naval fleet , scare the shit out of Shizune and Tsunade-sama and expect me to marry him. I would never marry an asshole like him no matter how feared he is suppose to be.'_

_Sakura agreed with her inner, this man had just asked her to marry him, just so he could be oh so powerful. 'what's worst is he's planning war if I refuse. Sakura broke her thoughts when she heard his deep voice call her._

" _Sakura-san, would you give me and Tsunade-san a moment to discuss the situation further," Sakura glared at the so called terrible and stormed out of the room._

_--_

_' Eww, your going to be scrubbing your hand for weeks trying to get his nasty, evil germs off your hand.' Inner Sakura stuck out her tongue in disgust as Sakura washed her hands._

_'I wonder what they could be talking about in there?'_

_' Why not find out?'_

_'How?'_

_'Stop being stupid and think. I can't believe how stupid you are.' Sakura glared at her inner._

_' You know in way you just insulted yourself.' Sakura smirked at her inner._

_'Stop being a smart ass and listen in.' Sakura slowly crept to the door and look around to make sure that none of Yukio's men were around to catch her. Seeing that the all was clear she gently placed her ear on the door._

_'So what do you hear?' _

_'Maybe if you shut your mouth I would be able to hear what they were saying.'_

_While arguing with her inner, Sakura failed to notice that the door had opened and the people who she was suppose to be spying on was staring at her._

"_Sakura, what are you doing?!" Sakura looked up to find her mentor looked down upon her with mixed expressions._

"_Tsunade-sama," she whispered, trying to figure out the emotion that her face held. Anger, embarrassment, frustration, sadness. 'Wait, why would she be sad?'_

" _I could tell that I will be entertained with this one," Yukio said chuckling at Sakura, his laughter faded as he turned to Tsunade. " Tsunade remember our little deal, I expect a answer and performance," Yukio eyes turned to Sakura, " The next time we meet." He glared at the blond haired women and offered a hand to help Sakura up ( Sakura was on the ground when she was trying to eavesdrop on Tsunade and Yukio conversation, and she never had gotten up). Sakura stared at Yukio like he was crazy, as she slapped his hand away._

"_Your a feisty woman, aren't you?" Yukio chuckled, his face had gotten darker as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and violently jerked her body up to force Sakura into his arms._

_'Wow, he's strong,' Inner Sakura gulped_

_Yukio dipped his head and started to trail kisses up her neck to her ear, leaving marks along the way. Sakura fought the urge to moan fearing that if she did he would know that he had an effect on her. A sound excepted her as Yukio licked the outer shell of ear " I want to be the one who breaks you, then build your emotions the way I want then to be." _

_Sakura's heart dropped. Sakura stared into the eyes of the man who towered over of her, the golden orbs were filled with power, a power that Sakura feared. Yukio kissed her forehead and unsnaked his arm from around her waist. He chuckled at her fear as she arms when limp by her sides. _

" _Till next time ladies," The brown haired man walked down the hall and out in to the now stormy night._

--

_Sakura watched her caregiver drown herself in sake._

"_Sakura," Tsunade slurred, " You don't have to do this, we could always smuggle you on to a trading ship and you can go far, far, far away." Sakura giggled at her mentor's idea._

" _Tsunade-sama, you know I can't just leave you here and have you face the punishment by yourself. If I was to refuse then Yukio-san would send military forces, and we both know that we don't have the man power to fight back."_

_Tsunade stared at her daughter like figure. Both her and Sakura knew that Sakura would be miserable with the power hungry man, but Sakura was doing the right thing, she was putting the village's safety over her own feelings._

"_You know the next time he comes back he wants to see you perform. Why don't you impress your future hubby with you oh so graceful dance of yours," Tsunade joked trying to lighten the dark mood that hung in the air._

"_Oh joy," sarcasm rolled off of Sakura tongue, as she made a face of bitter disgust. Being in a drunken state, Tsunade laughed till she was on the ground, watching her mentor laugh caused Sakura to start to giggle._

_' Guess laughter is the cure for even the saddest times.'_

_--_

_(End of Flashback)_

Tsunade found herself opening the door of the backstage womens dressing room. She passed though the room filled with costumes, makeup, and women left and right getting ready for whatever they were planning on doing on stage. Perfume hung heavily in the air, clouding the fresh oxygen , it would choke a person if they weren't used to the toxic smell. Tsunade watched all of the women get ready and talked and gossip as she passed by. She listened in as some were talking about home life and other random topics, mainly the ever popular one, men.

" Oh my did you see all of those men out there?" A black haired dance, Risa squealed.

" Yea, but most of those men were either ugly or taken." the red headed sighed. Both of the two women sighed as Tsunade walked passed them chuckling.

Sakura brushed her long pink hair, looking at herself in the mirror she was pleased. Looking at the charm around her neck, she started to play with it. It was a simple necklace that was made out of silver and had a good size emerald in the middle that was in the shape of a diamond that hung off a thin chain. It had been her mother's and it was the last bit of her mother that she had left.

" You know with each performance you keep getting better and better."

Sakura smiled at her though the mirror, "Well I have learned from the best Tsunade-sama." the emerald eyed face the said women, " do you think he enjoyed it?"

Tsunade smiled at the her. " I think he did,"Tsunade chuckled, Sakura looked at her mentor confused, " I could tell from his facial expressions that he enjoyed the show, hell I think that everything with a penis was crying to see more."

Sakura shook her head at her women, " I think that too much sake and being with Jiraiya-sama for so long has effected your brain." Sakura stood from the vanity bench and straightened out her green corset top style dress, " I do believe it's time for me to present myself to my future husband." Sakura walked out of the toxic,crowded room with Tsunade following close.

--

"Sakura , what a wonderful performance." Sakura shuttered as Yukio pulled her into his arms, remembering the last time she was forced into a hug. He brushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. Disgusted, Sakura wanted to pull out of his arms, but knowing if she did her would be angry.

'_Now remember Sakura, don't make him angry.'_

" Yukio-san, I'm glad you enjoyed my little show," Sakura flashed him a sweet, innocent smile.

" So I guess you except my marriage proposal." He glared down at the women in his arms, golden orbs burning into her soul. Mesmerized, Sakura nodded.

'_I guess since I have no choice.'_

_' Your doing the right thing'_

Sakura became sadden at her inner's comment, she did not want to marry a power hungry asshole just to save the village from a was with his naval fleet. Sakura shook her head at her own thoughts. She knew that she couldn't see people suffer because she was being selfish, she cursed herself mentally, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

" Are you not happy?" Sakura stared at the man, disbelieving that was him,'_ is he starting to care?'_

"Because if you are not it would not matter."

Sakura fist balled, she broke away from the man's embrace, and stomped to where Tsunade was standing. Yukio smirked at her actions. He liked to she her man. Why, because he wanted to be the one who broke her, to make sure she would never get mad ever.

" How feisty," Yukio chuckled, " Tsunade-san I have an order." The blond flinched, he ordered her around. 'One day, one day.'

" Tsunade-san, I want you to organize a little get together in honor of me and my future wife. I don't care what type or who you invite I just want to get it across that Sakura is mine and we would be marring in one month."

Yukio turned towards the door, preparing to leave. Sakura's emotions changed from shocked, to mad, to down right pissed.

"Asshole!" Sakura charged at the man, readying the blade that she kept hidden. Preparing for a kill, she was slammed against the wall. Yukio held her arm above her head with one arm, and was toying with knife the other.

'Damn, he's fast.'

" I see you were trying to kill me, my sweet, sweet Sakura." He brought the blade to her neck and made a tiny scratch. Sakura flinched at the pain. " Now tell me Sakura what was the point you were trying to make," Yukio said, licking the blood that started to flow from the wound.

" Don't I get a say in this." Sakura yelled, trying to detract her self from the pain and the motions from his tongue. Yukio stopped his actions and looked Sakura in the eyes. Sakura felt herself becoming more and more afraid at the golden eyes.

" The only say you get in any of this is 'I do' at the altar." Sakura's eyes widened as Yukio lips made contact with hers.

* * *

Should I continue or not?

Please review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Crashing Waves

Chapter 2

By Mistress Onyx

His raven colored hair blew softly in the crisp morning air, his dark colored orbs watched as endless amounts of waves crashed against the sides of the ship and as the newly risen sun danced on the water. His mind was clouded with thoughts of his past; murder, betrayal, hatred. He gripped onto the edge of the railing harder almost cracking it.

" Captain, we are running low on provisions."

The raven haired man grunted to acknowledge that he was paying attention to what he was saying.

" The lazy-ass has just informed me that the next port in within a day's sail and we should be able to reach it by midday?"

" Aa. Set a course for that harbor."

"Yes Captain"

--

' Why can't she understand that I'm trying to sleep,' the pink haired women yawned as banging would cease to end at her door.

_' It had better be a good reason why they are knocking at this time, I mean the damn sun isn't even out yet.'_

Sakura rolled out of her bed and walked over to the place that was causing all of the racket. Unlocking the door, she turned the knob and peeked her head out to find Shizune with a box in hand.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," Shizune smiled as she entered the room, " I have a list of all of the thing that are to happen for today and here is a dress that Yukio-san has bought for you."

Shizune handed the pink haired the white box, "Now get ready, Tsunada-sama says that Yukio will be giving us a tour of his fleet, and remember that tonight is the night of party announcing your marriage to everyone in the harbor."

"Oh goody," Shizune smiled at her before leaving the room. Sakura open the boxed and stared at the dress in awe. There folded neatly was a simple, but elegant light pink sun dress. She lifted out of the box and walked in front of the mirror. She put the dress in front of her nightgown and modeled the dress.Sakura was satisfied with the dress, but not with person who gave her the beautiful gift. Sakura walked into the built in bathroom, and turned the water on her princess style tub and pour a good amount of bubble bath. After the water filled to a point where it wouldn't overflow, Sakura striped off her clothes and slid into the bubble water. Relaxing in the water, she began to scrub her pink locks and body.

--

"Ohayo, Sakura-san," Yukio was standing in front of the pier entrance waiting for Sakura, "I see you enjoy the gift. I found this on my latest voyage, it was sitting in a famous shop just to the west and I that's when thought of your beauty."

Sakura blushed as the man grasped her hand and kissed her hand, golden eyes peering into emerald eyes.

"Yukio-san, I see you and my apprentice are getting better acquainted." Tsunade smiled walking on to the pier followed closely by Shizune, with TonTon in her arms.

" Tsunade-sama, I expect that everything for tonight is ready."

" They are putting the finishing touches on everything, by tonight everything will be prefect."

Yukio nodded at the yellow haired. " If you may ladies, I would like to show you how I am feared on the seas." Yukio hooked his arm with Sakura's, as he lead the three women up the ramp.

--

Sakura yawned as her fiancée gave speeches about his many adventures, promotions, mainly all the things that you wish you would have done but instead you have to listen to everyone else talk about it leaving you increasing bored. Sakura glanced over to where Tsunade and Shizune was, Tsunade was eying the barrels of sake that was being rolled off the ship and Shizune tickled the pig as it playful oinked. Sakura glanced at the man that locked arms with her, she could see at the way he told his tales that he took great pride.

"Sakura-san, have you ever been out to seas?" The towering man looked at the shorter woman that was in his arm.

" No, but it is one of my greatest wishes to sail the seas," her eyes traveled to where the sun's reflection touched the water, a saddened smile graced her lips.

"I'll take you sailing...for our honeymoon," Yukio turned to face Sakura, as he slowed bent down. Sakura stiffed, remembering the power and speed he used the last time she had seen him.

' Why is he being so gentle? What if this a trick?' questions filled Sakura's mind as Yukio grasped her chin and tilled it up to capture her lips with his own.

Tsunade coughed, breaking their kiss, " Sorry but we do need to return, Sakura-chan needs to get ready for tonight."

Yukio regained his composer before speaking, " I do understand, I will see you tonight my bride." A blush crept upon Sakura's cheek before following Tsunade and Shizune off of the naval ship and down to the pier.

--

" Why can't this piece of crap can't go any faster, I'm soooooo hungry," the blond headed groaned as he dragged himself around the deck.

" Naruto, if you continue to complain about being hungry I will kill you." The angry woman cracked her knuckles as the blond man backed into a corner.

" Ino, calm down." The excited blond bounced over to where the navigator was relaxed and cloud gazing,blocking his gaze from the clouds with a grin on his face. "Lazy ass how much longer till we get there?"

The navigator looked at the blond with a bored look. " Look Naruto I told you twenty minutes ago that we will get there in a hour, now go find someone else to mess with."

A light bulb flashed over the blond's head, a evil grin flashed on his face as he went to find the person to be his next victim of his annoyance. The lazy navigator laid back as he watched the clouds, another figure blocked his view of his favorite past times.

" I heard that Naruto-san was causing a trouble up here and I came to see what the problem was." The white eye man stared a the man below him. Shikamaru got to his feet, yawning.

" Yea, but he went off to bother someone else, and by my guess he went to bother our dear captain."

" The captain is not in a pleasant mood. I fear that death may come to Naruto if he cross him in the wrong the way."

" Troublesome. But that one less mouth to feed."

--

Naruto stared at the door. Not many of the crew mates had dared to look behind the crimson door, it's dark color and deathly sense. Marked on the door was a symbol of a fan. The blond gently pushed the door open, so that he could peer in. Finding who he was look for, he opened the door just enough so that he could slip in without being noticed. The light from the large window lighted the dark room. The blond man stared at his captain in bewilderment, as the man sat on the windowsill, unmoving. Onyx orbs gazing at the endless blue, raven colored hair swayed in the sea wind. The blond neared the man carefully, a evil grin plastered on his face, as he crept closer and closer getting ready to pounce on the unsuspecting captain.

" What the fuck do you want."

Naruto crashed to the floor. ( AN: You know like in animes, when they fall dramatically to the ground).

" Teme, you ruined my fun," the blond picked up himself, pouting.

"Hn, dobe."

" Teme. Your mean."

" Dobe, why are you here?" Black orbs glaring at the other man.

The blond looked at his captain with a certain gleam in his cerlean eyes, " well I was oh so hungry and Ino had gotten mad at me being hungry, because she is jealous that I can keep my figure and eat more than her. Then lazyass thought it would be a good idea to find you...teme are you listening."

Naruto found his captain igroning him and staring at the blank on going sea.

"Teme you ass, you were ignoring me"

"Hn, so what Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"I'm sorry to interupt you two's fight," the brown hair man's voice could be heard from the other side of the door, " but a port is up ahead, and it would be advised that we stop to restock."

"Aa, dock near the port."

" Food, hurry up and tell everyone so we could stop this damned thing," Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"Hn, dobe you still have to wait," the blond stoped his victory dance and stared at the captain, " you know that they don't accept _us_ at ports." The captain smirked as he walked out of the room leaving a upset looking Naruto behind.

* * *

I'm so sorry this took ever so long to do, I've been so busy with all kinds of school crap that is not fun. You know all of the college level classes and the thing with the whole taking school over the summer because my mom is evil and she says she will thank her later, I might. I sound like I'm making excuses, yet again I'm sorry and I will try to update everything faster and let the story die, don't worry it's in my head just ready to get on some form of paper or a computer (hopefully a computer). Read and Review.

Mistress Onyx

P.S. I did not put this at the top but...I do not, will not ever own Naruto..


	3. Chapter 3

It's me again I'm sorry this took so long for the new chapter to come out but busy me with all the crappy school work and issues with the family that they choose to ignore. So I bid you all to enjoy and always remember...

I do not will not ever own Naruto.

Crashing Waves

Chapter 3

By Mistress Onyx

The pink haired women wiped off the sweat that rolled down her forehead, her bangs stuck to her face. Sakura groaned as she tried to fan herself from the hot sun. Sitting in a stuffy carriage on a hot,sunny day, with little air circulating thought the closed carriage did not sit very well with Sakura. Moaning because of the heat, Sakura glance at the other two women that sat on the hell right with her. Tsunade frustrated with the heat, fan herself vigorously with a paper fan, failing in the process, while Shizune, who seemed to not mind the heat, held a panting TonTon in her lap.

In hopes of getting her mind off the heat, Sakura glanced at the ocean as the sunlight danced on it's surface. She watched as dolphins and fish leap from it's surface and and seagull glide in the air. The warm sea air blew across her reddened face, giving her some relief from the heat. Scanning the sea, emerald orbs caught sight of a wonder of the sea. Only used to seeing trader and naval ship, this ship seemed foreign to her. It's shape was different, the wood glittered in the sun and gave the ocean seem brighter, the masts of a deep crisom seemed to be stained by the blood of tainted souls and the black that could not exist on any planet. Enchanted by the ship, Sakura could not help but wish that it would set sail to Konoha Harbor so that she could marvel at its beauty up close. Green orbs traveling to the top of the ship widened at the sight of an ill favored flag that was mounted on top of the main terror of the sea, the Jolly Roger.

A burr of white raced though the ship's vast deck, dodging members of the crew swabbing the deck and setting up the mast. Panting and out of breath from running and yelling in panic, trying to reach the most private place on the grand ship. His body force itself in to the locked room, aching he forced himself to salute while catching his breath.

"Captain," the man panted, " A ship has entered the harbor"

The brown haired captain stared at the shipmate, " What is your point, plenty of ships enter this harbor on a daily. I don't see the problem."

" But Captain," the officer's voice dropped to a nevious whisper, " Sir...it's pirates."

Yukio golden colored eyes glittered with hatred, as he removed himself from behind the desk and over to the giant window that gave light into the dark room. Brown locks dance in the sea breeze.

" Did you get to see the name of the ship?"

Nervously, the man fiddled with his fingers, " Well no, sir, we..I mean spotted the Jolly Roger mounted on top of the main mast...I already know..."The man stopped mid-sentence, as he watched the captain crack his knuckles before speaking in a voice that only a mouse could hear, " Captain, I know that it was sailing about fifty feet from the harbor heading towards the east near the edge of the beach. I know if we send out a small ship..."

" Does anyone else know about this?" Yukio voice bellowed out, interrupting the tiny shipmate voice. Yukio turned to fully face the man. Frighted the man nervously shook his head no. A sinister smile curled on the golden eyed man.

"Good"

The helpless man watched as the captain disappeared. The hairs on his back rose as he felt the cool touch of metal.

" I feel as though I have gotten rusty, let me practice."

" Captain, you called?" Black orbs wondered around the great cabin, blood that stenched the room seemed not to phase the man as he strolled in deeped. Ignoring the dead-headless body that laid randomly on the ground, he searched for to find the captain in the barely lit room. Sitting in the corner, blood stains on his hand and uniform, the captain sat. A demented look filled his golden power hungrey eyes. Cold uncaring eyes stared down as, the man repeated his question. Shaking, Yukio spoke above a whisper, " Pirates were spotted near the harbor, I must kill them to gain more respect, so that I will be feared by everyone on the seas." His voice rose as he gained some of his sanity, " I will be feared."

The black haired man fake a smile at his captain.

" Anything you would want me to do Captain?"

" Yes, I want you to tell everyone to be on guard, I want tonight to be perfect, but do not tell them that pirate are here."

The black haired man turned to towards the door to preform his duties when a deep voice stopped him, " Sai, I personally trust you to watch my bride, she might get in the way if they try to attack. Sai, I trust you to do this for me. And if you were to fail." Yukio eyes turned to the headless man on the ground bleeding the blood that was left in his body.

Sai flashed his fake smile before returning to his usual station.

-----

" Sakura, Sakura."

The said woman's face when pale, as the blond hair women called her trying to get her attention.

" Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry, " Sakura tried to reassure her mentor. Remembering the ship, she turned to the ever going sea and found that the ship disappeared. Ease and sadness crowned Sakura's emotions as questions filled her mind.

_" Why the fuck are you getting so emotional over a damned ship."_

Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner's comment. Emotion. That was the wrong word. She was used to ships, her father owned one. What did she care if a ship passed by. A single tear rolled down her heat blushed cheek.

" Sakura, are you okay."

Worry filled eyes stared at the young women. The pearly, pink pig climbed onto Sakura's lap and nuzzled her hand in confront.

" So how much longer till we get there?"

" Soon."

Sakura relaxed, staring out the window at the glittering sea as it rolled by endlessly.

_" Tch, the damn ship could land here, they could have caused a little mischief before you are to be announce Mrs. Captain lady."_

' This town doesn't need anymore action.'

"_You do realize that after father left that all the action and fun left, right?"_

'Yea.'

-----

- Flashback-

_" Sakura"_

_The four year old girl bounced happily along the long pier. Her pink hair bounced happily behind her._

_" Sakura, slow down." A woman's voice filled with worry about her daughter tried to warn her of all the dangers of the pier while trying to catch up to the tiny girl._

_" Hurry Kaa-san, Tou-san's ship is almost here ." The little girl, who still bounced happily to the end of the pier, her pink locks danced behind her in the wind._

" _Kaa-san hurry." The girl skipped and bounced around making little spins in the air to face her mother to make her hurry._

"_Sakura, watch out!"_

_A moment too late the little girl turned to bump into something making her fall onto the ground, Sakura looked into the object the made her fall with green orbs._

" _Well Well, what do we have here."_

_A kind smile appeared on his face as her watched the girl stiffen up and fear and slowly let her guard down, as if she ignored her parents lessons in not interacting with strangers. The man knelled down to Sakura's level and placed a hand on her pink locks. " So whats your name?"_

" _Sakura."_

" _Tou-san." Sakura broke from the man's grasp and ran off to her father. The brown haired man picked up the little girl and hugged her tightly. Sakura giggled as her father tossed the tiny girl in the air and caught her as she came back down._

"_Well, I almost feel left out from all the love."_

_The women had caught up to her family as she watched her family in their playful renion._

"_Hana," the man strolled over to where his wife was and placed a gentle but loving kiss on the her lips. Sakura made a face as she watched, but made no noise knowing that was how grown ups who loved each other said 'hi'._

_The Haruno's were known to be the more of the royal figures known to the tiny port. Sakura's father became known as the 'king', if any trouble brewed he was the one known to take care of it, which meant that most of the time his to the open seas most of the year._

_The muscular man hoisted the little girl higher onto his shoulder and wrapped his wife's tiny waist and walked up to the end of the pier and lead his family up the ramp onto his massive vessel._

_Growing restless of being on her father's shoulder, Sakura wiggled until her father put her down on the deck with a soft 'thump'. Running across the ship's deck to the other side, Sakura stood on her tiptoes to gaze at the endless amounts of the deep dark blue sea that seemed to travel on forever ._

"_Wow," the little girl awed at she watched the endless wonder._

"_You like the sea, don't you Saku?" the man turned as the sea ridden air ruffled his hair, " It's even better to travel and see where the sea and the wind takes you. It's is a wonderful adventure." The man placed his hand on his daughter's pink head, "Saku, one day I'll take you on one of adventures."_

_Sakura eyes lit up with joy " Really Tou-san?"_

"_No you won't," Hana interjected, " Your not taking my baby from me, it's bad enough that your gone most of the time." _

" _Hana, I always come back , I always have and always will. And so will Sakura." He said kissing his wife on the forehead. Sakura watched the sea with eager eyes, 'one day'._

_-end of flashback-_

-----

" So teme why did we have to land so far," Naruto whined as he trudged on the shoreline, " My feet hurt and I'm about to die of hunger."

" You realized that someone forgot to switch out the flags, and besides it's not a far walk. So quit your fucking complaining and hurry your ass. I want to be back to the ship before sunset." the young captain said with out even turning to the blond.

Upon arrival of Konoha's crowded port . The normally busy streets, seemed to be in chaos. Naruto and Sasuke had to weave through traffic, dodging carts and people that passed through the narrow streets to take care of their business.

"It seems that much hasn't changed, eh Teme," Naruto joked.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted trying to dodge the rushing wagon.'Yea, but it's never been this busy.' Still watching the crowded streets. Women mingled and giggled as they spread feminine rumors. Merchants tried to sell their items for the money to keep their families survive. Naval Officers watched the towns affairs. Sasuke forced his self to do a double take at the solders.

' Shit, what the hell are they doing here, that's not the normal officers on duty.'

The Captain's eyes searched for the blond. Dark orbs spotted the blond flirting with one of the town's girls. Sasuke ran over and pulled the blond into the nearest shop.

" What the fuck teme, that girl was inviting me to the party later."

" Dobe, so you didn't see that the naval officer that was blocking the entrance of that road." Naruto glanced out the window at the dirt road, where two white and blue uniformed men that stood at opposites sides of the road's entrance.

" Yea, I saw them, but I paid no attention. I figure if I didn't draw attention to myself they wouldn't notice that I was a pi....., oww teme what he hell was that for." Naruto rubbed the bump that formed on his head.

" Hn."

" Oh my goodness, so excited for tonight. All the dancing and food, not to mention the hot naval men that will be there," Both of the men walked out of the shop to overhear the loud women ,who tried to flirt with Naruto earlier, ranting loudly to her friend that stood less than three feet away from her. " I wonder if that's why the imperial fleet is here. I here that Yukio, with all his hotness is planing to present his future wife that luck bitch"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the red head women's arrogance and annoyance.

Sasuke turned to his shipmate and muttered a one simple word, "Tonight."


End file.
